Founders In Love
by Jessica Black1
Summary: AU since book one though mostly follows book series up to end of third year. Written mostly based on harryfan 160889s challenge
1. Chapter 1

Founders In Love

AN: I decided to take up HarryFan160889's challenge though I am making it a threesome between Sirius/Severus/Helga. Sorry I forgot some points as I was writing it so they are staying at an eventual redecorated Grimmauld Place. Also Severus is a mentor of sorts to Harry.

Pairings: Godric/Salazar, Godric/Salazar/Harry, Severus/Sirius, Severus/Sirius/Helga, Remus/Rowena, Remus/Rowena/Tom Riddle, Neville/Luna

D/C: Sadly not my characters, nor am I making any money off of it.

**Sirius is freed at the end of Harry's third year and manages to gain guardianship of Harry as he had blood adopted Harry the day he was born with Lily and James Potter's blessing to make him his heir. They stay at Grimmauld Place along with Remus temporarily till the new house Sirius bought was furnished. When Harry was exploring the house one day, he finds a time turner and shows it to Remus and Sirius. suddenly, a freak accident happens transporting the three of them to the Past to the founders time. They stay there for the next three years till Harry's 16th b'day. On his 16th b'day, they are transported back to the future, but the founders also come along with them.**

**points that are a must in the story:**

**1. the pairings should be Godric/Harry/Salazar.**

**2. Sirius/Helga and Remus/ Rowena can be the side pairings, they can get married.**

**3. at the age of 15, Harry is eligible for bonding legally according to the founders era, so obviously when they return to the future, the 3 guys are married and bonded magically.**

**4. the founders should be younger than Sirius and Remus. Around late 20's would be good.**

**5. LOYAL RON. No RON BASHING.**

**points that the author can consider if they want it or not in the story:**

**1. Dumbledore/ Hermione/ Ginny bashing.**

**2. creature Harry with Godric or Salazar as mates or the other way round.**

**3. the author can set up a situation so that the future would not be altered yet the founders go to the future**

Harry Potter was extremely happy, why you might ask? Well his recently discovered Godfather finally got the trial he deserved. Thanks to the Minister who fell to the dreaded puppy eyes look, he agreed to look at Harry's pensieved memories. After viewing the pertinent memories, he ordered that the order for the Dementors Kiss be revoked.

It was after Sirius was questioned under Veritaserum, that he found out about Sirius Black blood adopting him as an infant with Lily and James' permission. Sirius was granted custody pending a Psychiatric Evaluation to see what the extent of the damages done by years of exposure to the dementors did to his mind.

In The meantime Harry was happy staying with Neville's Grandmother. While Harry trusted Fred, George, and Ron, even Mr. Weasley. He didn't trust Mrs. Weasley or Ginny, Percy Harry wasn't sure yet if he could trust him.

Hermione, Harry new was an agent for Dumbledore, Whom he knew for a fact was after Harry's wealth. How did Harry know you might ask? Simple one night back in first year before the troll incident, Harry was having one of his weird dream nights, where he would dream of another young mans life, whom he would later know to be Voldemort.

Anyways Harry saw her sneaking out after hours. He followed her through the hallways and up to the seventh floor and up to the statue of a gargoyle which stepped aside after she gave the password. Harry waited a few minutes then approached the gargoyle, whom Sprang aside as it sensed its master's mate. Harry always found it odd how Hogwarts embraced him as her lover.

Harry overheard how Dumbledore and her planned to manipulate him and steal his money, he even heard Dumbledore and her planned on dosing Ron and him with love and compulsion spells and potions geared to certain individuals. Thoroughly disgusted with what he had heard, Harry left before they were done plotting.

Deciding to embrace his inner Slytherin he approached Snape the next potions class and explained everything about his life and what he learned the previous night. Snape saw more of Lily in him after that agreed to help and tutor Harry in secret, as he still had a cover to maintain.

Over time Harry considered Severus, as he was allowed to call the Potions Master in secret, his friend. And when Severus found out about Sirius' innocence, he reluctantly agreed to bury the hatchet for Harry's sake.

Contrary to what most people thought Harry got along and was close friends with his other dorm mates, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Harry stayed with Neville temporarily because, as the heir to an Ancient and Noble House, there were protections up the yin yang.

"Harry your godfather has been cleared to have Custody of you" Augusta said to the sly young man whom helped Neville come out of his shell. Even though he only stayed with her a month, she considered him as another grandson. She, Sirius, Severus, and Remus decided to hold his Birthday party here a week from now.

"Already?" Harry asked excitedly, he might have Slytherin tendencies, but he had Gryffindor boldness through and through.

"Yes, luckily enough spending most of the time in his Animagus form helped preserve what was left of his sanity, though no one could ever claim he was sane." Augusta said happily, happy her godson's best friend was proven innocent. She also felt guilty about not doing more to prove his innocence.

"Do you know when he is coming, thankfully I haven't fully unpacked, thank you for the new wardrobe Gran" Harry said smiling at her. She put a stop to his not having proper clothes nonsense, and insisted he call her Gran.

"Right now pup" His godfather replied from behind him. Harry spun around and hugged each of the three men behind him. Severus only put up a token protest as he put his arm around Sirius's waist. He and Sirius recently started dating.

"alright Gran tell Neville i'll write to him later" Harry said as he led his escorts up the stairs and to his guest room where he picked up his already packed trunk.

"Where is Neville?" Remus asked surprised Harry didn't say goodbye to his friend himself. Harry and Severus shared a smirk.

"Neville is spending time with this Luna chick" Harry explained, he knew his friend had a betrothal contract with Luna. Though the main reason Neville was gone, was that he was scared of Professor Snape, and never believed Harry when Harry told him that Severus was really decent when he wasn't around most of the wizarding population.

"Alright this port-key will take us straight to Number 12, Aunt Augusta already gave permission for us to use it" Sirius said as each of them had one hand on the trunk and Hedwig's cage, the other on the book Sirius took out.

After port-keying out they appeared in the dingy sitting room of Number 12. "Sorry that it isn't much, but it is the most secure of the properties I own, I already warded off the rooms and alcoves I know are dangerous so please bring anything remotely strange or unusual up with one of us" Sirius said as he led them up the narrow main staircase to a room with Harry's name written on it.

The inside was plain with the standard bed and furniture set. "Sirius and I couldn't decide how to decorate it so we left that up to you. The wards on this house interferes with the Ministry's Underage Magic sensors so feel free to practice magic anywhere but outside, on that note this is a spell to reveal dark magic, Atra Ostendo" Severus said as he showed Harry the slashing wand movement.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, feel free to explore until then" Sirius said as the adults left the room, Remus to his room and Sirius and Severus to theirs. After putting his stuff away Harry noticed a blank portrait frame with the name Phineas Nigellus under it.

Harry spent the rest of the hour wandering around until he came upon a study. Harry immediately slashed his wand down and muttered "Atra Ostendo" nothing showed up so deeming the room safe Harry entered. He noticed it was extremely old and dusty looking. Making a mental note to come back later and dust it thoroughly.

Harry walked up to the desk and sat down in the chair behind it, the desk was relatively uncluttered, so he looked through the desk, the first had nothing but old quills, the middle had a diary and a time turner. Harry, having learned his lesson from last year looked for something to pick the items up with out touching them. Spotting an old bit of parchment he plucked the items out. "Ostendo" Harry muttered as he slashed his wand down on the objects.

Ghostly letters appeared over the items, the Time Turner only said that, but the journal was revealed to be that of Gabriel DeNoir. Deciding to take both items with him Harry picked the items up, not realizing the events he was setting into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Founders In Love

AN: well here is part two sorry if its short, they go back in time, and meet the founders.

Part Two

That night at dinner Harry decided to tell his friends about his discoveries. ".. And then I found this really old and dusty study, nothing showed up when I used Atra Ostendo, so I went in. It only had this desk and chair, and fireplace. There was only a Diary, and a Time Turner, I used a bit of parchment and picked them both up, I'll show you them after dinner"

Sirius, Remus and Severus shared a curious look. To Sirius it sounded like Harry found the original Head of Black's study, that only a true Black could find. "Do you know whose Diary it was?" Sirius asked needing to make sure.

"Yeah it said Gabriel DeNoir, do you know who that was?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded shocked.

"Yeah he was the original head of the Black family, unfortunately he only had one offspring that died in his teens, you know both of them as The Bloody Baron, and Peeves the Poltergeist." Sirius explained.

"That explains so much, so why didn't Gabriel have anymore kids?" Harry asked

"Gabriel was gay, so were Godric and Salazar, Gabriel's mate died giving birth to Peeves, and years later, Helena Ravenclaw in a jealous rage killed Gabriel, Peeves, and later herself, after taking and hiding her mother's Diadem somewhere in what is now known as Albania" Sirius finished. Severus and Remus looked at Sirius shocked.

"Mate?" Harry asked hopefully, Harry had known since he reached puberty that he was gay. He had given up on having a family in the future.

"Yeah most families had descended from one magical creature or another, Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, Dark Elven, Light Elven, etc. there wasn't as much of a stigma back then. Half the wizarding world was gay." Sirius explained. Then he saw the shocked look on his mate and best friend's face.

"What?" Sirius pouted. Severus smirked at one of his mates, Sirius left out that most creature races had at least two mates.

"When did you become good at history?" Remus asked teasingly. Sirius huffed then turned pleading eyes to his godson.

"Sorry Siri your on your own" Harry replied with an impish grin at his godfather.

"I'll have you know that history of my family was drilled into every Black since Gabriel's day, it just happens that Binns was so boring, I wound up asking Gabriel's ghost for homework help." Sirius said.

"How did you get the old sour puss Bloody Baron to help you?" Severus asked as he knew that Bloody Baron, and The Grey Lady almost never talked to students.

"Simple I was the only Black in four centuries who did not end up in Slytherin, and I reminded him of his son. Harry if you ever need help with pranks call Peeves Great Grand Uncle, and if Peeves is out of hand call Gabriel Great Ancestor." With that dinner was finished, and the four went up to Harry's room where they all saw the Time Turner on Harry's bed.

The thing was the Time Turner started glowing steadily until it engulfed all four of them. They didn't see the ghostly form of the Bloody Baron smirking from the bed.

"Finally events are taking there true course" Gabriel muttered before heading back to the castle after placing his diary back on the desk.

The four woke up in a dense forested area in what would become known as The Black Forest. The four gradually began to stir.

"Ow I thought regrowing my bones was painful" Harry muttered as he shakily stood up. He noticed the other three did the same. Before anything else could happen four figures, two male, two female arrived with wands drawn.

The male in green spoke in a language they couldn't understand, the lady in blue, muttered a spell and the male in green spoke again.

"who are you, what brings you to our forest" Harry looked at the two men and gasped, it felt like two pieces of his soul returned to him. The male in red took one look at the diminutive wizard and knew that this wizard was his and Salazar's other mate.

"I'm Harry Potter, The two behind me are my guardians, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. Um we somehow came from the future on accident" Harry said mentally drooling over the two hot men, who were checking him out as well.

Helga's blue eyes widened when she saw Sirius and Severus. 'fresh meat' she thought with a mental smirk, at her new mates. She looked up at the sharp pinch on her arm as her best friend muttered. "Now now Helga no scaring these people off" Rowena said, she too felt a jolt when she looked at the wizard known as Remus Lupin.

"Where our are manners I'm Godric Gryffindor, this is my mate Salazar Slytherin, our two friends are Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw" Godric said with a flourish as he went up to Harry and raised his hand and brushed a kiss over it. Causing the most delicious blush to dust his cheeks. 'so cute, our submissive is finally here' Godric mentally said to his other mate.

'yes it will be a delight initiating him into the pleasures of the flesh, we must find out more about him' Salazar mentally replied as he too picked up Harry's other hand and brushed a kiss over it. A similar scene occurred with Sirius, Severus and Helga, and Remus and Rowena.

"Lets head back to the camp" Helga said.

"Why not Hogwarts" Harry asked not realizing he had given away future information. The founders looked at each other, then back at the time travelers.

"Your from the future aren't you?" Rowena asked as they came to the construction sight of Hogwarts. Instead of a giant castle, there were four outer dwellings, and a central dwelling. There were several wizards, witches, goblins, elves, etc. meandering about, strengthening the buildings etc.

"Why are there different races helping out?" Harry asked confused. Earning him some glares from the workers. Sirius, Severus, and Remus sighed before turning to the offended workers.

"He didn't mean any offense, where we are from, anyone from a different species is ridiculed" Remus explained, determined to only tell whomever is necessary about being from the future.

"So you are from the future then, come lets discuss things further in my tent" Godric said leading them to an out of the way Gold and Silver Wizard tent. The four from the future were shocked that the founder didn't have his tent Ruby Red.

"Its not red" Harry said shocked at the inside of the two bedroom, plus Sitting room tent. Helga and Rowena burst out laughing.

"Those two kept arguing about whether the tent would be Emerald or Ruby, That Helga and I just told them to go with Gold and Silver." Rowena said with a smirk at the green eyed boy who was eyeing her friends like they were his favorite meat and he wanted a piece. She noticed that Godric and Salazar eyed Harry back.

"Remus, Severus, Sirius Lets head to mine and Helga's tent, I think our respective friends need time to know each other." Rowena said as Godric and Salazar silently led Harry into the unused bedroom.

"Is it safe to leave my godson with them" Sirius asked hesitantly, he didn't want to leave his godson with people he didn't know.

"Well Godric is part Dark-Elvin, and Salazar is part Wood-Elvin, and I think they are declaring their intent to how you future people say... Court him" Helga explained gently before summoning her companion elf Ogden.

"Ogden Godric and Salazar has found their other mate, so could you keep an eye on them for us?" Helga asked the first ever House-Elf. Ogden smiled before turning invisible and entering the still open door. The others went to Rowena's and Helga's tent.


End file.
